Episode 31
Panlilinlang is the thirty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 29, 2016. Summary Hagorn befriends Mira. Mila gets imprisoned, but Anthony assured her he would find a way to have her released. Hitano brought Adhara to Carcero, the prison of the criminal diwatas. Alena was disappointed to learn that Muyak was not with the returning lambanas. Alena decides to commit suicide, but "Emre" obtains the Water Gem from her so he could wash away her painful memories. Chapter 22 (continued) Mira was alarmed, but Hagorn tells Mira not to be afraid, saying he cannot hurt the future queen of Lireo. Mira said he could hurt her then, for she can never be queen. Gurna asked Pirena if she managed to convince Imaw to support Mira's succession. Pirena said that may no longer be necessary, since one of the other Sang'gres could be chosen, including herself. Gurna asked Pirena if she thought she would be the one chosen. Gurna opined they would pick either the affectionate Alena first, and Danaya would be a fierce rival in case Alena is ineligible. Pirena said she would make sure there would be no other choice. At the police station, Anthony tells the police that he is sure Mila is not the thief. The policeman tells him that Mila would be imprisoned only if Anthony's friend Dina pressed charges. Dina insisted on pressing charges. Mila pleads, but Dina was fully convinced that she was the thief. Anthony assured her he would sort it out. Mila was put behind bars. Anthony asked Dina what she was doing, and explains that he saw how the thief forced Mila to hold the bag. Dina does not believe him for not having told it earlier. She asks why he defends her. He says he had met her before, but she says they are all opportunists, and if he wants to stay long in Manila he should stay away from their kind. Aquil was training with Danaya. He praises her for beating him again. Danaya was not happy, since she feels Aquil is only letting her win. Aquil asked her why he would do that. Danaya noticed Alena walking aimlessly and greets her. She merely nods. Danaya consults Aquil if they could do anything to make Alena forget the mandirigma that she loved. Aquil said it would be easy to tell Alena to forget and not to be sad anymore, but they cannot tell her heart to change what it felt. Danaya reflects for a while, and says they should return to training then. The other women in Mila's jail bully her. Muyak arrives and makes a helmet drop, catching the attention of the policemen about what was happening to Mila. The policeman stops them from bullying her. Anthony approaches Mila and apologizes, since he failed to convince Dina not to press charges. He assured her, however, that he would do something to make her drop the charges. The policeman (who thought Dina was Anthony's girlfriend, which Anthony denied) opined that Dina may just be jealous. The policeman advised Anthony to charm Dina so that his second girlfriend (Mila) could be released. Anthony asked why Mila couldn't be released now, if that is the case. The policeman said they could not do so, since there was a witness. Anthony tells Mila he would do something, and Mila thanks him. Hitano brought Adhara to Carcero (the prison for criminal diwatas), an island to the north of Lireo. Hitano did not recognize Adhara and asked her who she was, and what she did for Vish'ka to have her imprisoned. Adhara asked why she was brought there, and he explains that no one ever escapes from that place, as it was surrounded by powerful beasts, such as giant sea snakes. Hitano advises Adhara to be good to her inmates, if she doesn't want to get eaten by such beasts. Hitano puts the female warden in charge of Adhara. Mira tells Hagorn she is a disgrace to the diwatas. Hagorn says the Konseho of the diwatas has not yet seen what Mira could do. Mira tells him he did not understand, for no one actually believed she is capable of becoming queen, not even her mother, her aunts, or the seer, who foretold that she would turn her back on the throne. Hagorn asked her if that is what she intended to do. Mira said the only throne she could turn her back on would be that of a princess's (as she had no prospect of succeeding to queenship at the moment). Hagorn tells her not to be discouraged, for he believed she could prove herself and she would be the Queen of Lireo. Mira smiles and thanks him. Amihan starts calling for Mira. Mira tells Hagorn not to worry, for she will not tell the queen that they had conversed. Hagorn was amused that Mira recognized her, but Mira tells him no one could not fail to recognize the King of Hathoria, feared by the diwatas themselves. Mira tells Hagorn that the diwatas were wrong about him. Mira adds a condition, that she wanted to see him again. Hagorn nods. It is past 11:30 but Mila had not yet arrived. Amanda gets worried and asks Berto if something happened to Mila. Berto said Mila may have ran away, for she realized she would be a burden. Amihan finds Mira and takes her home. The warden brings Adhara to her cell, and threatened her not to make trouble, lest she be sent to Balaak. Adhara tells her not to worry, since she had already been there. One of the inmates advises Adhara to be accustomed to the harshness of life there. Adhara said Minea's children would pay for it. Ades tells Pirena that Alena has not yet eaten, for she shut herself in her room after training. Pirena thanks Ades. Amihan and Mira arrived, and Amihan tells Mira it cannot happen again that Mira leaves without escort. Mira says her training would be for nothing if Amihan doesn’t trust in her combat abilities. Amihan tells her to pick the right time to prove herself. Pirena asked the queen if Mira had left the palace again. Amihan said she had already told Muros to be more vigilant. Pirena tells Amihan she also needs to put Mira in the custody of more trustworthy persons, and not Danaya, who is currently in charge. She wonders where Danaya's mind is. Amihan speaks with Danaya about Mira's escape. Danaya was completely clueless. Amihan says it should not happen again, for she trusts her and Aquil. Danaya assures Amihan it would not happen again, and apologizes. Gurna, who had watched them, tells Pirena she had failed, since Amihan is not angry with Danaya. Pirena said it was just the beginning, since she would eventually sow discord between them. Imaw tells Alena it was the night she had long been waiting for — the end of the banyuhay of the lambanas — for she had long missed her friend Muyak. It was revealed that Muyak had come to Alena and told her she would be gone for a while, for it is time for the banyuhay of the lambanas. Alena told her she would be missed, but Muyak says they would celebrate her transformation once she gets back. Imaw explains that select lambanas undergo the banyuhay to a faraway place in Encantadia that only they know about. After a long time, they emerge from their cocoons with butterfly wings. Eventually they become the blue butterflies of Emre, who fetch and bring good souls to Devas. Alena, Imaw, some damas and soldiers welcome the return of the blue lambanas. Alena asked Imaw if he could see Muyak. Imaw did not see her. Alena asked a returning lambana, Butil, if she had seen Muyak. Butil said Muyak did not join the banyuhay of the lambanas. Alena was disappointed that even Muyak had left her. Alena said she had given up. Imaw wonders what had happened to Muyak. In a flashback, Muyak was looking for the other Sang'gres so she could say farewell to them before she went to her banyuhay. She saw Sang'gre Pirena leaving the palace. And the rest is history. Amanda started looking for Mila in the streets. Muyak wonders how she could bring Amanda to Mila. She uses her gold dust to conjure a gust of wind. It blows some tabloids off one of the sleeping vagrants Amanda passed by. Amanda reads some suggestive headlines — "18-year old girl", "in Binondo", "children's precinct." Amanda calls Connie and asks her to accompany her, for she thinks she knows where Mila is. Imaw reports to Amihan that Muyak was not among the lambanas who went to banyuhay, and no one knew where is now. Amihan says she is concerned with Alena even more. Alena goes to the throne room, where only some guards were present. In her mind, she apologizes to the queen and her other sisters for not saying farewell. She decided to leave Lireo. Hitano saw her, noted that it was already late, and followed. Pirena also followed. Alena went to the woods. She felt that she was being followed. Hitano followed her. Pirena also followed, but Hagorn stops her for a while to discuss their plans. Pirena tells him to let her pursue Alena first, since she suspects that she is about to commit suicide. Hagorn asked if she would stop her, but Pirena said she would only take the gem. Hagorn suggests a way for Pirena to obtain what she wanted. In the shore, Alena asked Emre to forgive her for what she would do. Alena orders the Water Gem to make a storm surge and drown her. The Water Gem refused to obey. Emre appeared and told Alena that he knows what she feels and he was there to help her. Emre wore a golden armor and winged helmet, his face a shining golden light. Alena asked Emre how he could help her. Emre said he knew everything, and would not permit a good diwata like her commit suicide. Alena said she could not think of another way. Emre said if she gave him the Water Gem, he could wash her painful memories away. Amihan received some gifts from some Encantados. Danaya tells Amihan that Alena is missing. Mira said Pirena did not come to their lesson. Muros said a soldier of Lireo is missing. Amihan said she had also heard the negative tidings from the wind. Alena agreed that she wanted to forget, and gives Emre the Water Gem. Hitano saw Alena speaking with Emre. Emre orders the Water Gem to wash Alena's memories away. Alena falls unconscious. It turns out that "Emre" was just Pirena. Pirena says Alena had been too trusting. Hitano approaches and confronts Pirena. Trivia *This episode explains why the Muyak's friends, such as Alena, were not looking for her. *This episode suggests that Mila is 18 years old. She is of this age since Episode 25. Memorable Quotes References and Notes